Everything
by Mrs. HopeEstheim
Summary: He's trying to deny that she's everything to him, but he just can't. Laxana. Drabble-ish.


**I really don't know where the inspiration for this came from, but allow me to introduce you to the drabble-ish Laxana fic, _Everything_. I hope you like it, at least a little.**

* * *

><p>"Can you honestly say that?"<p>

He didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes, so he just nodded.

"You said you loved me, and now you say you'd take that back if you could. What was I to you, Laxus?" he could quite literally hear the tears in her voice, choking her vocal chords with emotion. "Was I just some kind of game? Was I a pawn? Could it be that I was merely a way to take the edge off of your boredom?"

_That's not it at all_, he wanted to say, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. After all, he was still exiled from Fairy Tail, despite the fact that he had been on Tenrou Island to help them with Hades, and then with Acknologia. It didn't matter that he'd been on Fairy Tail's B-Team in the tournament. He wasn't _supposed_ to be in either place, so he wasn't really a fit guild member after all, was he? And he couldn't keep seeing her when he couldn't really be there for her whenever she needed him. It wasn't fair to her.

"I see how it is," she said, choked, when he didn't answer. "Well, you succeeded. Are you happy now? You've made the biggest dunce in the world out of Cana Alberona," she laughed wryly, a sound that just didn't belong on her lips. "Congratulations, Laxus. You're officially the biggest prick in the world."

_Cana, I love you_.

But it wouldn't be fair of him to say that. Not here, not now.

"I hate you," her voice trembled, and even though she was hurting he could tell that she didn't mean it. She was just putting on her brave face.

"_I hate you_!" she shrieked.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her clenched fists shaking at her sides. She was trying her best to hold herself together when all she really wanted to do was fall apart. And Laxus Dreyar knew he really _was_ the biggest prick in the world for causing her to go through this. All he really wanted was to pull her into his arms and never let her go, whispering sweet nothings into her ears to make her flush a red that was entirely different from the color that infused her cheeks when she was intoxicated.

"You don't even care, do you?"

_You're trying so hard, aren't you_? he wanted to ask. _You're hurting and you're trying to hide it._

"I can't believe…after all we've been through!" Cana's voice cracked. And then in a softer voice, a tone that Laxus had to strain to hear, she said, "I thought I meant something to you."

He clenched his fist. He had known that leaving her would be the hardest thing he'd ever done, and yet he hadn't expected it to be quite this hard.

_You mean everything to me_.

"Say something, dammit!" she said harshly. "_Say something_!"

"I love you."

_Shit, Laxus, that wasn't what you were supposed to say!_

"What?" her voice was incredulous, and then it turned angry. "What the hell are you playing at, you asshole?"

"I love you," he said again, squeezing both fists at his sides. He felt his whole body shaking, but he didn't turn to face her. "I love you so much, dammit! But don't you see? It won't work. I can't see you whenever I want to. I can't be with you whenever you want me to be. It's impossible because I'm not in Fairy Tail anymore. It's different. I've been exiled, not to mention that I've already broken that exile more than once. It's—"

"No excuses," Cana said stiffly. "Don't give me those excuses, Laxus! It doesn't matter. Everyone wants you back. I'm sure all you'd have to do is talk to Master! But don't _do_ this, Laxus. Don't tell me we can't be together if what you said is true."

"Cana, I—"

"Stop it!"

He didn't know what she was doing until she'd stomped over to him, spun him around, and slapped him soundly across the face. Finally, for the first time, he opened his eyes and looked at the beautiful brunette he was trying to leave for her own good. The tears in her eyes made him want to turn away again, but the fierceness there held him in thrall. Her fierceness was one of the first things he'd loved about her.

"Don't give up, Laxus," she said softly. "What about _me_? What about _my_ feelings? Sure, you think what you're doing is best for both of us, for everyone, but it's _not_. It would hurt too much! Don't give up."

And with that, she grabbed a fistful of his v-neck shirt and pulled him down to kiss him soundly. And Laxus was unable to push her away, his hands coming to cup either side of her face. And it didn't matter anymore that he wasn't a member of Fairy Tail, because he decided right then that he'd be _damned_ if he let this bright, vivacious, gorgeous woman escape his grasp.

Cana was everything to him.

* * *

><p><strong>850 words! But done. Short, sweet, and to the point. Or at least that's how I think it is. <strong>


End file.
